Sparkly Galaxy Pretty Cure!
is the series formerly created by ShiroganeHaruka3211, but it was taken over to Eva, which will premiere in 2024, succeeding Origins Pretty Cure to its' intitial time slot. It celebrates the 20th anniversary, when it has been 20 years since Futari wa Pretty Cure. The series' themes are stars. Production and History 2017 to 2018 (Smile and Doki! Pretty Cure!) Sparkly Galaxy Pretty Cure! began in 2017, under its old name, Smile and Doki! Pretty Cure! and under ShiroganeHaruka3211's old username "Angelica2340". During this time there were two Cures, representing a color as the creator's friends' favorite colors. The two Cures are as follows: Azukino Kira/Cure Pretty and Izuni Aye/Cure Snowy. Midorikusa Reni has now joined in the team as Cure Harpy. The creator has now changed their username to "Toonetta Loxetta", as well. Mid to Late 2018 (Fashionista Pretty Cure!) During the renaming from "Angelica2340" to "Toonetta Loxetta", GGF9999 has also renamed the fanseries. From Smile and Doki! Pretty Cure! the name changed into Fashionista Pretty Cure!. Midorikusa has also shifted to being Miraigawa, and there's a new member named Miraigawa Kelli, a.k.a. Cure Starry. GGF9999 has renovated the entire series by renaming nearly everyone and everything. Aye changing to Izumi Ai with her alter ego changing from Cure Snowy to Cure Snow, and Kira changing to Ukishia Ella with her alter ego changing from Cure Pretty to Cure Fabulous, and then GGF9999 adds her pink color and her pink cure name Cure Cutie. This is later revealed in a talk of Fashionista Pretty Cure! where CureHoneyYukoOmori and EvaDreamStar become... EvaDreamStar said she is bikini-lovish while CureHoneyYukoOmori said why changing stuff. 2018 to 2019 (Powerful Pretty Cure!) At December of 2018, seven months since the last edit on Fashionista Pretty Cure!, the creator (named ShiroganeHaruka3211) has went and started renovating things once more, with Ai has been changed to Monika being still not renamed from 2017. And Ella renamed into Eika. Reni's name is now Mirai, then Kelli became Emi, and Mirai and Emi have their Cure name change, from Harpy and Starry to Dandelion and Natural respectively. Emi's color purple changed to green. Cure Cutie, which is Eika's previous Cure name, has now been changed to Cure Patisserie. Cure Fabulous is removed. The previous Color green is now removed. And Cure Snow is changed to Cure Thermal. From Fashionista Pretty Cure!, the series name has changed once more slightly, now being Powerful Pretty Cure!. During Vandalism, Hashimi Monika is changed to Izumi Ai, so CureMay (who is actually CureBouquet) moved it back from Izumi Ai to Hashimi Monika. Hashimi is changed to Hisakawa and Powerful's abbreviation is now PoWPC 2019 to Present (Sparkly Galaxy Pretty Cure!) At August of 2019, seven months since the last edit on Powerful Pretty Cure!, the new creator Eva had taken the series and changed it to Sparkly Galaxy Pretty Cure!, Eika is Aiko Hoshino while Monika is Carina Hisakawa. Hisakawa is changed to Hoshiko Plot overview One day, when Hoshino Aiko went to her first day of school, she becomes Cure Patisserie! Characters Pretty Cure * Hoshino Aiko/Cure Patisserie * Hoshiko Carina/Cure Thermal * Gonani Mirai/Cure Dandelion * Kurokiwa Emi/Cure Natural Fairies *Kiki Villains * Dimmseru Trivia *Sparkly Galaxy Pretty Cure!'s original names include: Smile and Doki! Pretty Cure!, Fashionista Pretty Cure!, and Powerful Pretty Cure!. Gallery CurePatisserie.jpg CureThermal.jpg CureDandelion.jpg CureNatural.jpg | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} es:Sparkly Galaxy Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars: Tomodachi to Utau! Star Harmony SOS♪